


The Artists' Mysterious Mermaid Muse

by Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Bakugou Katsuki, Humor, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merman Kirishima Eijirou, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nipple Play, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Shy Kirishima Eijirou, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kirishima Eijirou, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93
Summary: I feel sooooo bad that I couldn't get this fic finished in time for MerMay but I hope you like it anyway!!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 226





	1. Ch. 1

Ch. 1

Summer bliss.

The water was calm, warm and glittering in the midsummer sun; this was the type of scene Bakugou yearned for amidst the exhaustive hustle and bustle of his ordinary life. The days at his solitary lodge in the woods were few and far between, but some of his most cherished. The time spent in solitude eased his anxieties, calmed his maladies, and allowed him the restoration needed to create his greatest masterpieces. Here, by the lonely lake, he had dreamt up adventures laced in fantasy and had sketched such characters of elegance and grace that would forever shine brighter than the works of others in his craft (or that's what he told himself at least.)

Bakugou preferred the shimmering silence of the shoreline, and sat ready to wow Poseidon himself with a piece that would put the great God of the Sea to shame. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes to the outside world, envisioning the landscape from memory. And with practiced ease, he set to work.

Hours go by, and the artist only stops his flow when his mind begins to go spacey- weak from hunger. Bakugou sighs, annoyed with his own body's weakness, and trudges to the lodge to make a quick meal, leaving his supplies unsupervised on the shoreline. 'I can leave my shit where I want, he thinks, not like anyone else is even here.'

A small disturbance at the dock proves him wrong.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character introduced! Woo!
> 
> For context, our new character doesn't know much about human things, so just in case you are stumped, here's a little key!
> 
> pointy little spears- drawing pencils  
> colorful pebbles- paints  
> white thing and the wooden stand- canvas and art easel  
> hairy brushes- paint brushes 
> 
> And Bakugou's food is supposed to be a spicy curry with naan bread :)

Ch. 2

From the small ripple comes a mysterious figure, cautiously curious. The being had waited until the young man with the soft-looking spikes on his head had retreated before coming up to investigate the garbage he had left on its' beach. That was so like a human, the creature mused, annoyed; always thinking they owned the place.

He moved softly along the lake's wake, ensuring no additional disturbances would be noticed. He didn't know how long the spike-ball would be gone, and he sure as hell didn't want to be there when it came back.

The water- being did it's best to stay close to the dock, using its' shadows to conceal him. From said shadows, the creature could see that the human had left an assortment of bright colored things on the ground, along with some hairy looking sticks and sharp little sticks. What was all this crap? it wondered- they loosely resembled little spears. The bright colored things- what were they? Pebbles? Maybe?- appeared to have been smeared on a large white square, which somehow appeared to be standing on some small wooden structure. The creature guessed it looked somewhat similar to the cave paintings his mother had always talked about in the ocean.

Interest piqued, the mysterious figure poked his head out from behind the dock and slowly crept closer. From this new angle, the being could see the image had a dark, stormy looking background. Angry clouds engulfed a shoreline quite similar to his, and seemed as though the waters should be just as foreboding. However, in the foreground the image portrayed a gorgeous mermaid, singing serenely on a rock. The stunning fish had long, cascading locks made of sunlight, and bright orange scales glimmered and glistened with the ocean's spray, as though she herself had lit the waves ablaze.

The sea creature studied the image with doe-like eyes, fascinated that a human could create something of such splendor. He turned away from the fair maiden, embarrassed, when he realized she was bare from the waist up. A blush adorned his cheeks when his mind wondered back to the human, wondering if the image before him was what the man was _interested_ in, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud slamming sound. The being whipped around to see the spiky- man returning with something in hand. The figure quickly dipped below the surface and swam back to the protection and cover of the dock. To the sea dweller's horror, the human walked right past the stuff on the beach and sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the water.

The being was amazed- the human's legs were long, and though they were slender, they still were defined by sculpted muscle. The creature was surprised at how hard it was to not reach out and feel the strange looking appendages; he had only ever heard of human 'feet', but merfolk generally knew better than to get close enough to find out. Yet somehow, this human didn't appear to be threatening. He watched, amused, as the man gently swung his feet in and out of the waves, watching the ripples he was making spread out further toward the center of the lake.

At that point, the being caught a whiff of something enticing. He moved to a crack in the boarding of the dock and watched, intrigued as the man brought something steaming to his mouth. The figure was confused- did humans normally eat things that were hot? Wouldn't that hurt it? But it continued to watch as the human went back for more. Shock made the creature freeze, hearing the human speak for the first time. "Ugh, I forgot the naan, damnit."

The creature coward under the dock, fear coursing through it's system as the man lifted his wet feet out of the water and quickly moved out of sight. The sea- dweller came up on the dock, checking to see that the human was gone, and to get a better sniff. The food was still steaming and letting off that delectable aroma. The being gave a quick look around for the human once more before snagging a piece for himself. He sunk below the dock again, examining his find. He noted that the individual piece of food wasn't too hot for his webbed fingers. He turned it over in his hands, surveying it. It appeared to be a small piece of meat or something, though it didn't look like any fish he had ever eaten, and it was covered in some weird looking sludge. Do humans regularly eat mud? He thought.

Giving it one last sniff, the fish tossed the little morsel into his mouth, taking a wary bite with his sharp teeth. The meat (if that's what it was) was chewy and tender. The being continued to chew, enjoying the juicy flavor and wondering how the human had managed to change the taste and consistency of mud.

He reached up to take another piece when he heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching, and a gruff voice yell, "What the hell? Who's there?!"

The creature quickly retracted his hand and sunk into the water. He backed up all the way against the lake's edge, giving himself the entire dock as cover and waited quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our mysterious friend has arrived! We'll be seeing a lot of him, I promise :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	3. Ch. 3

Ch. 3

Bakugou made his way back down the path to the dock, naan hanging in his mouth. He smirked to himself, utterly pleased, as his eyes drifted over to his easel, and the golden paint of the mermaid's lustrous tail caught his eye. This was one of his best works yet, he was sure, and he knew he could sell this one for quite the profit. Finally removing his gaze from his work, he had just made it to the edge of the landing when he noticed something reaching into his bowl of spicy curry.

"What the hell? There aren't supposed to be any people here," he thought, confused.

He began to run, shouting, "Hey! What the hell? Who's there?!"

As quickly as he had seen it, it was gone. Bakugou stood at the edge of the dock, curry long forgotten, searching out over the calm waters for the culprit. Bakugou knelt down and looked into the shallow water, willing it to betray it's stow-away, but only saw his frustrated reflection. "Damn, that's enough fresh air for now," he said to himself and packed up his food and art supplies to retire to his cabin.

Bakugou took one last look out to the docks, lingering gaze hoping to catch even a glimpse of the thief, but saw nothing. He sighed, placing his belongings on the kitchen table and laid down on the couch, contemplating what he had just seen. Perhaps it was just a crab or a squid? No, he didn't think it could be that- those creatures wouldn't live in a lake. Maybe some kind of large fish? Fat chance. He grunted, flustered with the possibilities his brain presented. There was a fleeting worry that perhaps there _was_ another person here, but he didn't let that thought stick. This cabin was secluded, hidden by miles of dense forest and shrubbery and the property had been in his family's name for generations, no trespassing allowed.

With this comforting thought, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Normally I try to update on Thursdays, but a bit of family drama caused me to move the chapter up this week, so hope you enjoyed the early update~
> 
> Sorry this chapter's a bit small, but next chapter our characters finally meet!


	4. Ch. 4

Ch. 4

The late afternoon sunlight shining in his eyes roused him from his sleep. Bakugou sat up rubbing at his groggy eyes, a heavy yawn escaping his lips. He had missed what would be a regular dinner time, but he didn't feel especially hungry. Opting with just a carton of lush strawberries, Bakugou ventured out of the lodge and down towards the lake, all thoughts of his earlier encounter washed away by the sea of his dreams.

He sat cross- legged at the edge of the dock, admiring the peaceful splashing, the ebb and flow of the current. He closed his eyes, and took in a large, calming breath, content in this moment, when he heard an unsettling noise. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, waiting to hear it again. When the sound came again, he shuddered with the uncomfortable realization that it was a humanoid sound; _**someone**_ was making that sound. And they sounded close by.

Bakugou scanned the treeline, then the shore, but no; there was nothing there. A painful groan rang out over the calm waters, and Bakugou could have sworn it was right behind him- but when he turned to confront and fight, there was no one. Annoyed and ready to admit that he may be going nuts, the groan sounded again, followed this time by a familiar sound: bubbles.

Ha! So they're in the water! Bakugou sneered in victory as he ran back the length of the dock and banked right, heading for the shore's shallow charm. Though the glittering waters looked more than inviting, Bakugou stopped himself just short of the wave's wetness. Whatever was making that sound could be dangerous; maybe he should just ignore it. But as another pitiful moan sounded, he knew he had to investigate. He trudged out into the cool shallows, glad he hadn't bothered with shoes tonight. He had no idea where the thing was, or how deep the waters were, so he opted to stay close to the docks, for security.

As he swam over and wrapped an arm around a support pillar, he began to look around the surrounding area, hoping whoever it was would be instantly visible. There was nothing and no one to be seen for miles of uninterrupted water.

It was around this time, scanning left to right, that he realized how quiet the area had become; the figure he was searching for seemed to have disappeared. How stupid! He had been so ready to find whoever the hell was trepasing on his land and give them a piece of his mind. Thinking the fun was over, he made to turn back to shore and just get out of the cool water, when he froze. Panic gripped at his insides as he remembered something he had seen on a nature documentary. 'A wounded or frightened animal will lay motionless and not make a sound if a predator is close by, in the hopes that they won't be found.'

A brief thought occurred that perhaps whatever was making the noise had been making such a fuss to lour in some poor schmuck and then pull them under, but looking down at the fairly clear waters and only seeing his own legs, he discarded that fear. Well, there's only one other spot they could be, he thought, cringing. Ever so slowly, Bakugou turned over his shoulder, and was met with an icy stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Wednesday ended up working out better to post again this week, so here's an early chapter for ya!
> 
> Comments are always welcome~


	5. Ch. 5

Ch. 5

The frightened yet fierce eyes of a young man gazed upon him.

Bakugou felt his veins ice over. The thought that this guy was probably watching him all day made him nauseous; Bakugou's mind reeling, thinking the man may be there to harm him. As he sat contemplating whether he could escape before being captured, the man before him gave an injured cry, eyes never leaving Bakugou. The noise sounded...off; not quite human. That's when Bakugou noticed the strange red ear fringe adorning the sides of his head- he hadn't seen them at first, blending into the luscious crimson hair, but they looked like they belonged on a fish. A smattering of glittering carmine scales on each side of the man's cheekbones caught his eye, causing him to pause.

Bakugou's eyes widened with an impossible realization.

It can't be- is he a-

'Please don't hurt me.'

-merman.

"Huh? Who said that?" Bakugou questioned warily, trying to divide his attention.

It couldn't be him, right? Bakugou had been staring right at the thing the whole time, and its' mouth hadn't moved. And yet...

'Seriously? For a human, you're not too bright, huh?' There's no one else here- of course it was me.'

Bakugou's eyes narrowed as he rounded on the man, blushing.

"Not my fault I've never met a talking fish, you ass!"

The fish boy gave a small laugh before a string of coughs escaped and he groaned. Bakugou stopped snarling, and tried more gently. "A-Are you okay? Was that you I kept hearing?"

The merman nodded tentatively. 'Yeah. Sorry if I bothered you..I'm not okay,' the voice said, and the weary merman grabbed at his throat as a terrible gag-like sound ripped through him. Bakugou cringed, noticing the webbed fingers and sharp claws that seemed to want to hold the vomit in from the outside.

"Ugh- you sound fuckin' awful. What are you, sick? Dying? What is it, like fin rot or something?" Bakugou growled.

The merman rolled his eyes, trying for a smirk. 'Fin rot happens to fins, not the stomach human. I think it's some kind of poison I might have ingested.'

"Poison? Don't you just eat fish? How could you be poisoned?"

The merman blushed and looked away. 'Well, I did eat something new today...'

Bakugou didn't seem to catch the hint. "Okay fine, whatever. So what do we do? How do we fix it?"

'We?'

"Yeah we! Don't tell me you were doin' all this bitchin' and belly achin' for nothing! You want my help or not?"

The merman blushed furiously and nodded.

"Okay, good. So what do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> Since there are a few chapters that are not that long, I may post twice a week, just so the wait isn't so long ;) Looking at updating Wednesdays and Saturdays, so stay tuned!~


	6. Ch. 6

Ch. 6

The merman cringed, trying to fight off a wave of nausea as he thought.

'Ok, you'll have to collect some plants for me, and then I guess I'll either have to lay out on the dock or the shoreline to rest.'

Bakugou stared at the redhead, confused. "Uh, what do plants have to do with anything? And why on Earth would you lie on land for this? Does sunlight help or something?"

The merman balked at the man. 'Aren't humans smart? 'Cuz you don't seem to have 1iota of intelligence in that spike-ball, do you?'

Bakugou snarled, raising his fist in threat, but the waters surrounding him seemed to 'grab' at his wrist, lowering it gently back into the water. Bakugou's eyes widened in fascination, turning to the merman for confirmation that that had in fact happened. The merman smiled gently, admiring the human for his curiosity. 'We can talk about that later; For now I need you to focus on the task at hand before I go belly up. The plants are for medicine, duh. Along the edges of this lake, you should be able to find yarrow and mint; please grab a plentiful helping of both. Next,' he paused, gagging and coughing. When composed, he continued. 'Next, go into the forested area nearby and look for wild ginger. Then you'll have to find some rocks, probably about the size of your little fin there, so you can smash the plants into a paste. And I'm not laying out to sunbathe; I need to stay in one place where you can easily get to me but still close enough to water that I don't dry up- And let's face it, you can't swim 500 meters down to the lake bed every time I need you, can you?' the merman smiled, quirking a brow.

"Fuck you! Do you want my help or not damnit!"

The merman raised one webbed hand in surrender, placating the blonde. Bakugou growled at the fish, but otherwise seemed okay. "Fine, I'll go get yer shit- stay put you stupid water nymph," Bakugou barked, swimming back toward the shore.

The merman tried to fold one arm under his neck and lay it on a boulder to rest for the time being. As he closed his eyes sluggishly, he hears the blonde muttering bashfully to himself, "Damn fish, I would at least try to swim that far down for him, if he wasn't such an ass... he's lucky he's cute.."

The voice trailed off, and the merman blushed and gave a dorky smile. 'My hero,' he chirped in his own tongue, a beautiful mythical song. 'I think I'm in love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday like I promised! >~<
> 
> I have been quite sick lately, but I still wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys! 
> 
> *Just for note, 500 meters down is 1640 feet down, so yeah...Bakugou can't do that lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment~


	7. Ch. 7

Ch. 7

The merman awoke, probably an hour later if he had to guess, in a cold sweat. His stomach felt like fire, and his lungs were exhausted from excessive coughing.

He peered weakly through the boarding of the pier to stare down the blistering sun, which wasn't helping his condition at all. He couldn't tell which sounded better: vomiting til he passed out or just keeling over all together.

Yet through all the turmoil his body faced, his mind only cared about one thing...

Where is the human? His eyes wearily traced the shoreline, but he couldn't find him.

Did he ditch me? Perhaps I was a little too crass with him before..

His panicked thoughts were interrupted by the sound of nearby footsteps.

It's him! The merfish would have practically had his tail wagging if he wasn't so weak. And, ya know...if fish actually did such a thing.

The blonde man came into view as he entered the shallow waters, and the merman nearly fainted. You see, the humans usually wear some kind of weird protective covering on their bodies, probably to protect from the elements since they don't have scales (the poor things)- but his human friend had shed his protective layer on his chest, and was now swimming toward the merman exposed.

This shouldn't affect me as much as it does! he thought. I wear nothing on my chest either, and most Merfolk are the same way, but...

There was just something so captivating about the human's fair, bare skin, glistening with droplets of water as he splashed through the subtly waves with those strong, powerful legs..

The fish cried out in embarrassment, trying desperately to cover his beet red face with his crimson red hair. Apparently mistaking his cry for pain, the human swam over faster. He approached the redhead quickly, panic clear on his face. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

The merman, still trying to hide in his hair, shook his head rapidly. 'Uh, no- I'm fine! Just, uh, startled myself awake! You know, fever and all!' he whimpered quickly.

The blonde stared at him, amused, but shrugged. "Okay then. You think you're okay to move?"

The merman shook his head again. 'Moving is a no go- not strong enough right now.'

"Tch, fine. I got this," the blonde stated confidently, reaching his hands out to grab the other. The merman hissed and tried to back into the boulders behind him. He tried to peer through his curtain of hair at the man. 'Wha- What are you doing?!'

"Uh duh? You can't move, and I have to care for you, remember? How do you think I'm gonna do that in the lake? Besides, all your plants are back at the house," he said pointing back at the large structure made of wood. "So, I have to move you out of here. Will you let me do that?"

The merman made an indistinguishable sound and didn't move. Logically, he knew the human was right, but he was still fearful. When he was little, his parents and any other adult Mer in his flock had instilled in him just how vile and dangerous the human race could be, and that they should be avoided at all costs.

But this human seemed different.. He had heard his cries of agony, and had come to his aid. He was even willing to take him into his own lair and tend to him. That didn't sound like a bad human to him..But still..

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou carefully swam forward, trying not to spook the great fish. He spoke softly, like trying to coax a child. "Hey, I know you're scared, but I promise I'm here to help you. My name is Bakugou by the way, Katsuki Bakugou. I realize I never said that before. Do you have a name?"

Bakugou waited patiently, waiting for any sign of understanding when the redhead nodded once. The blonde smiled triumphantly, proud that he was getting somewhere. He was right next to the merman now, close enough that he could feel the water around him trembling. Bakugou took a steadying breath and gently reached up to part the red waves of cascading hair so he could see at least one of the other man's beautiful red eyes. The sea creature seemed frozen, but his eye followed Bakugou's hand as he stroked his hair, softly tucking it behind one frilled ear.

The blonde smiled encouragingly. "Can I know what it is?"

The merman's eyes widened, and he stared at the human's lips.

I wish he would say his name again; he's so pretty, he thought. Trying to hide his blush behind a cough, he took an unnecessarily large gulp and nodded at the blonde again. He couldn't tell why, but he wanted to share his name with this man- and maybe more. 'My name in Aquan is impossible for the human tongue to produce- but you can call me Eijirou, Eijirou Kirishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, so feels are startin' to fly! I hope you're liking it so far~ <3
> 
> I love to see your comments, thank you loves!


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Kirishima's name, Eijiro Kirishima, in Japanese can mean 'sharp'  
> Kiri can mean 'to cut'  
> :)

Ch. 8

Bakugou smirked and laid his hand on the smooth scales of the merman's cheek. "Sharp huh? Unless you're talking about your quick wit, I'm not getting that from you."

The merman blushed openly and stared at the hand on his face. It wasn't doing anything, just sitting softly on his skin, but Kirishima's insides become all warm and fuzzy; he had never been touched so gently before. His skin tingled underneath the touch, like a dozen tadpoles dancing around. The feeling was making it hard to breathe- or perhaps that was the fever.

Bakugou stiffened, realizing his hand was still on the other man's face. Pretending to clear his throat, he lowered his hand awkwardly. "So, uh, now that we figured all that out, are you okay with me carrying you? I don't want your condition to get worse."

Kirishima seemed to remember just then how serious his condition was, and he nodded; he didn't feel like dying now. 'Just be careful, human- my scales actually are sharp, and my tail makes me very heavy.'

The blonde laughed crassly. "Okay, seriously? I just gave you my name and I'm still down-graded to 'human'? Keep it up Shitty Scales and I'll just leave you here."

Kirishima returned to blushing. 'I am sorry; it's just a force of habit. I've gone my whole life just saying 'human' as I've never met one...I guess you could say you're my fir- whoa!!' the merman yelped as Bakugou yanked his upper half off the boulder and into his arms.

"Yeah yeah, let's save the awkward moments for later- I'm getting cold out here," Bakugou snarled, side-stroking back to shore, Kirishima's body tucked close to his side.

Breath, Kiri, breathe, he tried to remind himself as he leaned into the strong arm that held him so close. He closed his eyes, imagining that maybe, just maybe this human, _his_ human, might hold him this way because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. He sighed sweetly, softly nuzzling into Bakugou's side, causing the blonde to smile to himself.

He began to feel the sands of the shallows rub against his tail, and Bakugou's arm released him. Kirishima whimpered at the loss, but didn't miss it for long. Bakugou knelt beside him and held his arms out toward him. "Okay, I'm going to put my arm under yours and my other arm is going to be under your tail, okay? So don't get alarm-" he didn't get to finish as Kirishima pulled him down by the neck, wrapping his muscular arms around it. 

The two men sat face to face, noses almost touching for a minute, frozen. Bakugou's wide eyes scanned the beautiful marine face before his, settling for a moment on those flush pink lips. He quickly shook his head and focused.

"Wow, uh, okay then; that works. Let me get your tail though." Bakugou finally scooped up the fish's gigantic red tail and stood. He couldn't help but admire the dazzling sight as the many scales of differing shades of red seemed to sparkle and dance in the setting sunlight, a shimmering mosaic of light.

He chuckled down at the man in his arms and gave a warm, teasing smile. "Ya know, you did that awfully quickly- you sure you've never done this before?"

The other man beamed up at him weakly. 'Hey, I know what a princess-carry is pal; now carry me like the princess I am before I keel over.'

Bakugou howled, almost dropping the larger man. "Ha! Whatever you say, Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry this took longer than normal to get out! Had a lot of family obligations this last week >~<
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! :)


	9. Ch. 9

Ch. 9

Bakugou had been slow and steady getting the water dweller up to the house. The length of the man's tail alone was a challenge, like trying to carry a large wet curtain rod. After maneuvering through the doorway, Bakugou moved with more ease. For the time being, he laid Kirishima in the large whirlpool bathtub, lukewarm water gently surging through the jets to simulate ocean waves.

Bakugou had Kirishima quickly explain the muddling of the herbs for the nasty looking paste, and he even went to the trouble of making some of the herbs into a strong tea. Kirishima had seemed tentative about the hot liquid at first (remembering his first encounter with hot foods) but at Bakugou's encouragement, he conceded. The warm liquid seemed to massage the soreness in his throat and to ease the pain in his stomach. Kirishima gulped down the tea with vigor; he had never felt such a relaxing feeling for his sore body. He sighed gently, and was about to close his eyes for rest when he noticed the blonde collecting his ingredients and walking for the door.

In a panic, Kirishima tried to follow, using what little strength he had to hoist himself out of the tub. 'Wait!' he cried out, arm outstretched.

Bakugou turned, dropping all belongings forgotten on the floor as he leapt to catch the redhead. "What the hell are you doing?! You're not supposed to get out- just stay in the-" he stopped short, seeing the frightened red eyes before him fill with tears.

'Please don't leave me.'

Bakugou wanted to be annoyed with the grown-ass man-fish he was holding up who, to him, was acting childish; nothing like the 20-something, buff half-man that he was. Nothing will happen to him if I leave! he thought. But then something occurred that he hadn't considered before..

_He doesn't know that._

For the first time since finding the fish-boy, Bakugou realized that everything that had happened to the merman that day, himself included, were completely foreign to him. He even remembered Kirishima saying something along the lines of 'never meeting a human before' earlier, and he was sure the stories he was taught about humans did not show them in the kindest light.

Bakugou gave the merman a tender smile and sighed, defeated. He, in essence, just adopted a giant water- dog, and he would have to remember to treat this 'dog' as though it had been kept in a shelter all its' life- it knew nothing of the outside world, only what its' new master showed it.

Bakugou gingerly helped the merman back into the tub, adding more water as half the original supply was on the floor. He calmly sat down next to the tub, drying the other man's tears and spoke softly.

"It's okay; I'm not leaving you. Even if I leave this room, which I will have to do from time to time, I'm not leaving you, okay? I'm your friend, remember?"

The merman smiled, weakened from the effort, but still sweet. 'Can you at least stay til I fall asleep?'

"Sure," the blonde smiled, resting his chin on his arm while he let his other hand play amongst the waters. 

The first few minutes, the merman seemed troubled, and fought off sleep. But when Bakugou tried to ask what was wrong, the redhead would smile, weak and barely there, and shake off the question. So Bakugou went to his phone and began research for a new painting.

He listened intently, noting the merman's slowed breathing; he was slipping into sleep. He smiled down at his phone, proud of the work he'd done.

He froze when he felt a clawed finger begin to play with his own. He stayed still, pretending he didn't notice; He could feel red eyes on him.

A few more fingers glided gently down the back of his hand, almost playful. He could feel the other man pause every few seconds, tentative, like he thought the blonde would swat him away.

Pride set aside, Bakugou waited til the webbed fingers were tracing his palm and fingers. Bakugou quickly closed his fist around the other digits, causing the merman to jolt and yelp in surprise. Bakugou snickered and eyed the ashamed fish from the corner of his eye.

"If you want to hold it, you could just ask you know."

The merman gulped and nodded, his cheeks a pretty seashell pink. 'O-Okay, uh-may I?'

"You may, your highness. Now please rest."

The merman gave a sharp, toothy smile, and let his head fall to the side of the tub, next to Bakugou's and closed his eyes. Bakugou took the webbed hand in his and interlaced their fingers loosely, so as not to hurt the delicate membrane between each finger. The merman smiled up at him and trilled very softly, closing his eyes once more. The blonde wasn't sure what that sound meant, but considering the faint flush and smile on the redhead's face, he assumed it was sweet, just like the merman.

After soft snores confirmed the merman was asleep, Bakugou rustled the damp red locks ever so softly, his own cheeks flushing. "Sweet dreams, princess," he mocked before turning back to his phone with a goofy grin on his face.

I wonder if this is what it feels like to fall for someone, he thought. Every few minutes, he would glace over at the man beside him, making sure he was still okay. The merman hummed softly in his sleep, and the blonde couldn't help but admire every note. The blonde sighed peacefully, his grin spreading heat through he cheeks, neck and chest. I think I'm in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww~ <3
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!


	10. Ch. 10

Ch. 10

Three days had passed, and the merman was starting to show improvements. Bakugou had stayed on top of the medicinal routine, and got into a precise habit of changing out Kirishima's water every two hours.

After a first failed attempt to feed Kirishima some plain chicken (which he snarled at venemously), Bakugou had begun to work through all of the frozen fish that was stored in the lodge. He cringed at the thought of how much he would have to pay his parents to restock the place. But as soon as he saw the ecstatic look on his merman's face, all irritation melted away. He was worth it.

The next morning, Bakugou had woken to a beautiful but urgent trilling sound from down the hall. A gentle smirk playing on his lips as he headed down the hall to his companion. Kirishima greeted the blonde with an excited chirp, his tail thrashing around with his enthusiasm. 

Bakugou chuckled. "Well, hello to you too."

Bakugou knelt by the side of the bathtub to gently ruffle his hair. "How are you feeling today?"

Instead of speaking, the merman nuzzled his head into Bakugou's hand, cooing and trilling away happily, almost as if in song. Bakugou hummed along, the two sharing a sweet moment of peace together. Bakugou savored the quiet together, those few moments when he could just watch Kirishima, learn about him, listen to him talk; he had learned so much already.

After a few minutes, Bakugou went to go gather his friend's fish breakfast and his medicine. He sat beside the tub once more, watching the redhead devour the thin fillets like they were pieces of fruit-rollup. He chuckled, taking the plate back before addressing his new concern: He explained that their supply of herbs was dwindling and that he needed to go get more.

"I'll only be gone for like, 30 minutes, okay? You'll be okay here, I promise."

The merfish looked at him quizzically.

'Well I don't know what a '30 minutes' is, but I suppose I need the plants whether I understand or not,' his face fell. 'How will I know when you're coming back?'

Bakugou thought for a minute. "Oh! I know; this window here," he motioned to the other side of the room and opened the curtain partially. "You may not be able to see me the whole time, but at least you'll see me a little- is this okay?"

The redhead poked a webbed finger at the glass, inspecting it. After a minute's research, the man nodded his approval. 'Just don't take too long-and...' he trailed off.

"And?" Bakugou questioned.

'...please come back.'

Bakugou flashed a confident smile. "Of course, wouldn't want to keep you waiting, eh princess?"

The merman flushed, annoyed and embarrassed. 'Ha ha, funny. And when are you gonna stop calling me that?'

Bakugou turned from the door, a devious glint in his eye. "When you stop loving it so much."

And with that, he left the flustered merman floundering for a comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter for you guys~ Be back again hopefully on Wednesday!


	11. Ch. 11

Ch. 11

True to his word, Bakugou had only been out for a half hour when he began to head back to the lodge. He had collected the mint and yarrow first, being the easiest of the plants to retrieve. The ginger on the other hand had fought back. The blonde had practically thrown a rib out of place yanking the damn tuber from its' earthen home. Stupid root, Bakugou thought to himself with a huff as he made his way to the back patio. He looked to the back window, searching for that shock of red hair, but saw none.

Weird, he thought. With as concerned as the merman had been about him coming back, he would have thought the man would be pressed up against the glass the second he came into view. Maybe I just can't see him from this angle, he thought, jogging closer. Still, the closer he got to the building, the more worried he became. He quickened his pace til he stood right outside the window. His stomach dropped; the tub was empty- no merman in sight, and almost all the water was gone.

All the color left the blonde's face and his heart skipped a beat; Kirishima was gone.

Could he have gone looking for me?

Or did he just decide to leave? Bakugou's heart sank at the thought.

Bakugou noticed a wet, steamy hand print on the outer glass of the shower, and the towel caddy had toppled to the floor, losing all of the towels and sending loose toilet paper everywhere.

In full panic mode, Bakugou hurdled over the side patio rail and booked it for the front door.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ran this fast in his life, legs aching with his acceleration and lungs screaming for air. But none of that mattered.

For the second time this vacation, Bakugou worried that someone was on the premises, only this time, the trespasser would have found something more valuable than _his_ life. Bakugou's mind raced through horrid nightmarish scenarios of Kirishima being sold, imprisoned or much, much worse. His horrifying day dreams came crashing to a halt as Bakugou turned the last corner and froze.

"What the...fuck..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! lol Kinda
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it!


	12. Ch. 12

Ch. 12

"What the...fuck..?"

Bakugou was flabbergasted at the scene before him.

A small crowd had gathered at his front door, but not of people. A number of wild animals, from deer, foxes, skunks and bunnies, to ducks, frogs and snakes, all sat peering into the glass front door, as if in a daze. He couldn't figure out what was going on until he heard it- a soft, lilting lullaby crested and fell from inside the house, as though it were a dandelion fuzz floating on the breeze.

Bakugou was captivated; the melody was more beautiful than anything he could fathom.

Bakugou neared the front door, trying very carefully not to step on any of the animals, none of which seemed to pay him any mind as he passed.

Finally close enough, Bakugou poked his head around the side of the door. Just on the other side sat Kirishima, wrapped in damp towels, singing to his hearts' content. The redhead's eyes were closed as he continued his soft lamentation. Though the blonde couldn't understand the Aquan characters, he could tell by the somber tone that the song was of great sadness. He stayed where he was, as still as the animals, listening to a depression he hoped the redhead had never felt.

His head felt like it was stuck in a dream; his body, relaxed and calm as if snuggled in a cloud. His eyes opened gently, admiringly studying his redheaded companion, and he found himself noticing little nuances he hadn't before; The way Kirishima's hair began to curl a bit as it dried, or the small scar over his right eye. Bakugou found himself wanting to know more, much more. He snapped out of his daydream when the singing abruptly stopped; He realized his fishy friend was staring at him, utterly surprised. Bakugou gave a big grin and began to clap for him. "Oncore, oncore your highness!" He cackled emphatically. "What a melody! You really are a princess, aren't you?"

Kirishima smirked a bit before his eyes widened with panic. 'Bakugou, look out!' he shouted, and Bakugou whipped around to see the animals stirring from their trance. A few male deer and a couple of the foxes decided they were not happy with him for stopping the serenade. The deer lowered their massive heads, displaying their proud horns and pawing at the ground with their hooves; the foxes lowering into crouching positions, snapping their jaws viciously.

Bakugou was pinned against the house; there was nowhere to go. If he tried to open the door, they might break into the house. He lowered into a fighting stance; he'd never fought aggressive wildlife before, but he saw no way out of it. As they closed in, the sky quickly turned gray, furious with an impending storm. Bakugou looked at them, confused; the weather wasn't supposed to be bad today.

A strong voice spoke out above the rumbling thunderheads. 'Stay against the house.'

Bakugou turned over his shoulder and spotted Kirishima acting strangely. The merman's hands were held out toward the threatening clouds, as if praying over a congregation. His eyes were closed, head lowered, and he seemed to be whispering something. The glittering scales on his cheeks and forearms began to glow and shimmer. Just then, his head snapped up, eyes glowing now as a large clap of thunder sounded nearby. Bakugou whipped back around as a lightening bolt struck the ground mere feet from the lodge. The remaining animals scrambled for cover, not caring for the blonde anymore.

Bakugou quickly ducked into the house and bolted the door. After calming his breathing, he looked over to find Kirishima watching him, a look of worry on his face. He raised a hand, ready to ask the redhead what happened, but no words came. He just stood there, totally dumbstruck. Kirishima scooted across the floor, his towels sliding off, and he whimpered at Bakugou's feet. He looked up at Bakugou from under his lashes, visibly shaking. 'You're mad at me, aren't you?'

"Mad? You think I'm mad?!" Bakugou exclaimed, voice raising hysterically.

Kirishima flinched and lowered his head; Another roaring thunderbolt sounded right outside the door. Bakugou paused for a moment, regaining calm. "Kirishima, I'm not mad, just...stunned I guess? I'm guessing you had something to do with that storm?"

The redhead nodded solemnly, not raising his head. Bakugou dropped to his knees, his excitement too much. "Are you fuckin' serious?? That's the most badass thing I've ever seen! How is that possible?!"

Kirishima raised his head at the enthusiasm in Bakugou's tone and flushed. 'Well, it's said in lore that the Gods Zeus and Poseidon were so close that they granted their children access to some of each other's power; That's why angels can walk on the waves and merfolk can pull waters down from the heavens.'

Bakugou was mesmerized. He leaned forward, taking both of Kirishima's hands in his. "That is the coolest shit I have ever heard- you're incredible!"

Kirishima smiled radiantly, starting at their joined hands. 'If you say so.'

Bakugou chuckled and leaned his forehead into Kirishima's sweetly. "I do say so. You really are fascinating, and I am shocked by all the things I learn about you every day. There's just one thing I have to ask of you."

'Mmm, what's that?' Kirishima asked, trying not to tremble with joy from being so close to his human.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Bakugou asked quietly, rubbing his forehead affectionately into red locks. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."

Kirishima's eyes softened and he nuzzled back into the blonde with fervor.

'I won't.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A step further into the amazing things Mer-Kiri can do! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!~


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being able to update this next chapter for a week, but my family unfortunately was part of the country hit by the Derecho land hurricane and has been without power until now >~<
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Ch. 13

As the days went by, Bakugou found it hard to remember why he preferred to be alone; Life with Kirishima felt like a scene straight out of his wildest dreams.

Every morning Bakugou would stop by the bathroom to greet Kirishima, who in his excitement would practically pull the blonde in with him. The two would 'make' breakfast together (in Kirishima's case, just some raw fish), and then spend the day enjoying each other's company. The blonde had never felt so at peace in the presence of another- it was as though the merman was always supposed to be a part of his life; a part of his heart.

Bakugou loved teaching the merman about the human world- Kirishima's wide eyed enthusiasm at the dish washer and his confusion over how the little people on the 'phone' box moved on their own melted Bakgou's heart. The blonde adored Kirishima's curiosities about Him the most: The merman wondering what it was really like to walk around, his befuddlement over what shoes were, and his concern for Bakugou's ability to catch his own food when he had no claws brought infinite smiles to his face. But nothing made him laugh harder than the fish-man trying to figure out what a can opener was or to watch him try to play with the cordless vacuum robot. 

_____________________

Bakugou awoke groggily, wishing he could have continued the steamy dream he'd been having about a certain red haired fish (wow did that feel weird to think). He sat at the edge of the bed, trying to 'calm down' before meeting his companion. Pull it together, he told himself; You're just trying to help, remember? Nothing else. Don't imagine something that isn't there.

_Something that isn't there._

But as he started to pull a pair of jeans over his calves absentmindedly, he couldn't help but think of their new relationship; There had been too many times to count that the merman had turned pink when they spoke, or when he looked into the blonde's eyes, and he had wanted to hold his hand that first night, right? That could mean something?

He sighed, annoyed with himself- Stupid hormones; Why do I want there to be something between us so badly anyway? I work better alone-

He interrupted his own thoughts as he opened the bathroom door. He gawked, frozen over the scene before him.

The curtains had been opened, shining a shimmering sunrise orange into the room. The room looked a bit steamy, and there was a thin mist layer covering the mirror and shower glass. And there, perched on the edge of the bath tub, was Kirishima.

His back was to the door, so Bakugou figured he hadn't seen him yet. He debated announcing his presence, but he couldn't speak. His stomach flipped for a loop as the merman tossed his cascading carmine hair over his shoulder. He bent low over the water, scooping some up before he sat back up, letting the collected liquid trickle down his forearms and onto his brawny chest. He sighed contently as he rubbed the remaining moisture onto his outstretched arm, reveling in its' cooling affect.

The merman went down for a second scoop, this time letting the rivulets dance over his shoulders. Bakugou watched intently, mouth dry with anticipation as a few drips ran down the length of Kirishima's back, muscles tensing and relaxing, his large dorsal fin opening and extending from the soft touch. The waters ignited the brilliant sunrise on Kirishima's tail, setting the room ablaze in a flame of crimson reds, coral oranges and electric yellows. 

Bakugou had never been so star-struck in all his life; Had Kirishima's skin always glowed? Had his muscles always been so huge? Rippling?

Had he always wanted to let his fingers trace the beautiful membranes of that strong fin?

Ah fuck, Bakugou thought defeated, who the hell am I kidding? I'm so into this guy.

Goddammit. I can't take it.

Bakugou quietly entered the room, careful not to jostle anything or make a single sound. Kirishima still hadn't seemed to notice him; Good. Bakugou stood right behind the merman, close enough to reach out and touch him-

He could do it, he was right there.

Just one more step...

But _should_ he...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, things are getting a bit...steamy.. :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


	14. Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this scene gets a little toasty- 
> 
> Not your thing? Skip to chapter 15 :)

Ch. 14

Bakugou reached out his hand ever so slowly, but stopped short. He hesitated. He cursed his insecurities- just go for it damnit! His inner voice yelled.

But he couldn't do it- what if Kirishima didn't want this? I couldn't do that to him.

Ugh!

His inner monologue was interrupted.

'If you want me, you could just ask you know.'

Bakugou sat frozen, stunned. How did he-

'Eyes up, babe,' Kirishima sang with a laugh. Bakugou leveled his gaze and blinked stupidly at the merman's smirking reflection.

The window! He chided his own stupidity. "Shit, how did I not notice that?" he snarled, turning pink.

'Probably because you were too busy eye- fucking my strong lats and my gorgeous tail,' he mocked over his shoulder with a wink.

Bakugou sped right past red and turned purple. "So what if I was? I don't hear you complaining!"

'That's right.'

Bakugou froze. "W- what? Do you mean...are we on the same page?"

'Well, I'm not sure what a page is, but I can see myself pushing you up against that same window,' he smirked, nodding back at their shimmer reflection.

_______________

Clawed fingers knotted into blonde tresses as Kirishima's powerful form slammed Bakugou into the window with reckless abandon. Momentarily winded, Bakugou fought back ferociously, tongue gliding along the merman's razor sharp teeth with a searing hunger. The redhead moaned passionately, pressing their lips as close together as they could be. Bakugou felt his heart skip a beat; He didn't know how, but he would do anything within his power to make sure that Kirishima's desire for him lasted forever- he would never forget the feel of the merman's warm palm pressed needy into his chest, as if trying to reach for and caress his own heart. He felt Kirishima shiver as he gently stroked the thin membranes of his frills on his ears, his arms and his large dorsal fin. God, how he'd longed to caress him in this way!

The soft whimper from his companion set his stomach ablaze, the flames in his gut sending the butterflies inside aflutter like a furious swarm of bees. Bakugou pulled Kirishima in closer, practically pulling the large fish into his lap. "Kirishima," he breathed heavily, lips working excitedly at the junction between his lover's neck and shoulder.

'Bakugou-' Kirishima stuttered, yelping as the blonde bit his shoulder playfully.

"I-I'm so glad you're here, with me." Bakugou blushed, hiding his face in the merman's chest as he kissed and sucked, licking gently over a pert nipple.

'Mm, that so?'

Kirishima writhed in pleasure, letting out soft moans and chirps as he dragged his talons down Bakugou's back. He began to ground down into the blonde, hoping to gain some kind of friction. 'Oh Bakugou, ngh! Ahh, that's incredible-' the merman groaned as Bakugou slowly made his way down the merman's abs, peppering purple hickeys into the shining red scales of his hips. 

'Mm, Bakugou.'

Bakugou smirked at the praise, thanking Poseidon himself that this beautiful creature could be his.

"Kirishima,' he growled possessively, licking a stripe across the dividing line between skin and tail.

'Bakugou.'

"Mmm-"

'Uh, Bakugou?"

"Mm?"

'Bakugou!'

The urgency in his partner's tone finally catching his attention, the blonde looked up, flustered and concerned.

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong? Ugh, fuck, I'm sorry, I never should've started th-"

The merman shook his head, but pulled Bakugou up against his chest, strong arms locking him in, as if to protect him. Bakugou looked up confused, and was caught of guard by the merman's demeanor. His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed as he spoke. 'We're being watched,' he hissed, eyes never leaving the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don, don, DON!!!!! lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Ch. 15

Ch. 15

'We're being watched-'

It took Bakugou a few moments longer than he'd care to admit to fully understand what he'd heard, but Kirishima's behavior helped to get the engines working in his brain.

Bakugou glanced over his shoulder slightly, trying not to act like he'd noticed the figure outside and scare them off. It was difficult to tell from this angle, but it appeared to be an older man (if the beard was anything to go off of) dressed in camouflage gear and large, knee-high black boots. He was staring straight at the window, but Bakugou could tell even from this far away that he wasn't looking at him; his eyes were fixated on the merman.

Bakugou turned toward the window to shield Kirishima with his body, but it was too late. The man's jumped, eyes wide with realization, and he took off in the opposite direction of the cabin and out of sight.

Ah fuck.

"Shit!" Bakugou panicked, turning back to his companion. "We have to hide you! If that guy comes back with more people or something, they'll take you away! Fuck, they could kill you! Or worse... Damnit! What was I thinking?!"

Bakugou's heavy, ragged breathing rang out in his ears and his vision started to blur. He was seeing stars over his own stupidity; How could he have put Kirishima in danger like this??

How were they supposed to get out of this..?

Head still spinning, he felt strong hands grab his face tenderly, and Kirishima's glittering eyes flooded his vision.

'Don't worry Bakugou-

I have plan.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment~ I love hearing from you guys! <3


	16. Ch. 16

Ch. 16

Bakugou growled to himself, breaking the lead in his shading pencil yet again. His nerves were frayed; it's not that he didn't trust his Aquan friend, he just didn't think the strange spy would buy their story- but he had to try.

Hands frantically whirring over canvas, his hands froze as he heard the door slam open on its' hinges. Well, time to put on a show.

Bakugou stalked out of the bathroom and down the hall, coming face to face with the creepy man from before. Upon further inspection, the man appeared to be in his 40's, around his dad's age, with salt and pepper hair and a single gray streak in his otherwise black beard. His clothing was dirty, and it was clear he had been outdoors for a while as his clothes stuck to his sweaty form. His expression was fairly muted besides the manic excitement that was all too obvious in his eyes.

The man turned to Bakugou with a calm demeanor, but his voice was deadly as he rasped, "Where is it?"

Bakugou deadpanned, playing dumb. "Where is what? And who the fuck do you think you are, you piece of shit? Breaking onto private property."

"Oh, so you own this place, do ya boy?" the man cackled, "Funny; I wasn't aware that children could own land."

Bakugou's glare intensified. "Okay 1. I'm in college, not a kid, ya fucker. 2. My parents own this property; it belongs to my family, and 3. Fuck you. Now get the hell out, I don't want any visitors."

The craggy man took a step closer. "Is that so? Because I distinctly recall seeing 'someone' in the bathroom with you earlier; someone I'm very interested in- so where is it?"

Bakugou stood his ground and scoffed, annoyed. "There is no 'it' here- I happen to be an artist of high acclaim, and the 'someone' you're referring to was my muse; A very dear friend of mine from boarding school actually. He has the perfect complexion for my newest piece, so I asked him to wear a few props to capture the beauty and mystery of a particular sea creature." Bakugou gestured toward the painting of Kirishima he brought out with him, hoping to confuse the man with his knowledge of the area.

"You see, it's rumored there are beautiful mermaids and mermen in this lake, dating back to the early 1660's, when the sea scoundrels of old unknowingly led pods of merfolk to the shores of-"

"Yeah yeah, save me your stupid history lesson, kid. I know what I saw, and I know it's in here. Hand it over peacefully and no one has to get hurt," the man crooned, slowly revealing a large hunting knife secured to his belt. Bakugou, keeping his cool, rolled his eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you need pal, I would like to get back to my work. Just know, you break anything in here, and I'll break your face."

The man snickered, pointing his knife at Bakugou's back as he entered the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, making the blonde check under and in every piece of furniture in the house. The man snarled, annoyed as Bakugou picked up the last couch to check underneath it. "Ugh!! I know it has to be somewhere! I know you're hiding something!"

The blonde smirked and shrugged his shoulders holding the front door open to signal the man to leave. "Like I said, there's no one here, sorry."

The man snarled as he approached the door, stopping a few feet from the blonde. Bakugou was about to tell the man to fuck off again when he noticed the devious look on the man's face as he stared out the window. Bakugou followed his line of sight as he stared out at the dock. Bakugou's blood ran cold as the man turned back to him with an evil smile as he said, "I suppose the best place to find a fish is in the water, now isn't it, boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O!!!!
> 
> How will it end?? Will Kirishima be okay!?!?
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment!


	17. Ch. 17

Ch. 17

Bakugou tore down the path toward the dock, gasping for air as the panic rang through to his core. The older man had shoved Bakugou into the door and raced down the path, and was now making his way across the dock. The blonde stopped about halfway up the dock, observing the man as he stared down at the waves gently lapping at the wood. He cursed loudly and turned on Bakugou, eyes livid and teeth snarling.

"Where is it you little shit?! It couldn't have gotten too far in that short'a time; Tell me!"

Bakugou was about to give a snide remark when the man raised his fist, gun in hand.

When did he get a gun?!

Bakugou panicked. But his thoughts were cut short as the deranged man bellowed, "Fine! Maybe this will coax 'em out!", firing rounds into the shallow waters below. The blood drained from the blonde's face as he stared on, anxiety gripping his gut in an iron fist; Bakugou felt like he was going to vomit; What should he do? What if this creep hits Kirishima?

Bakugou's heart raced as he dashed toward the man, all regard for his own safety abandoned. Too caught up in target practice, the man didn't hear Bakugou until he jumped on the man's back, throwing his weight around and causing him to flail. The man roared in angry, trying and failing to get a grip on Bakugou's arm as the blonde punched him in the face repeatedly.

Neither noticed the crashing of the larger, rougher waves below or the gloomy thunderclouds rising above. Bakugou continued to fight until the older man smacked him in the head with the butt of his gun, sending the blonde harshly to the dock.

The man cackled maniacally, aiming the gun right at Bakugou's chest.

"Well, if I can't have the merman, neither can you."

BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoO
> 
> ~


	18. Ch. 18

Ch. 18

BANG!

Bakugou's tightly squeezed eyes opened tentatively- he was still alive.

His hands traced his face, chest and arms; He couldn't feel any pain, so he figured the man must have missed. Looking up, he realized why.

A lock of water had grabbed hold of the man's ankle, flipping him upside down and rising into the air like a great snake. Bakugou turned to see his lover, his Kirishima, surrounded by a giant shield of water, eyes glowing menacingly from atop a giant thrown of sea foam. The lightening all around illuminated the turbulent tides, crashing around the man with intent to drown; The sea foam parting to reveal a number of large sharks and other dangerous sea creatures.

As Kirishima's voice boomed over the cacophony of water, he moved the man directly over its untamed fury, an obvious threat. 'How dare you try to harm my beloved! Have you no shame, human? No honor?!' Kirishima's glare intensified, his voice thundering and murderous. 'You will pay dearly for your mistake!'

The roaring of the waves was nothing compared to the roar of the merman as he lowered the man closer and closer to a particularly large bull shark who had noticed the large meal it was moments away from sinking it's jaws into. The man screamed, begging to be freed. The merman paused just out of the shark's range and eyed the man. 'If I free you, you will look for me, or tell others about me or worse yet, you will harm the man I love. Why should I let you go?'

The man only whimpered and sobbed, furiously shaking his head. He could not manage any words to save his life, still petrified, eyes glued on the shark below him.

Bakugou caught Kirishima's eyes in that moment and shook his head. As pissed as he might be with this freak, he wasn't a murderer, and he didn't want Kirishima's sweetness to be tainted by that label either. The merman gave a curt nod, raising the terrified man to his eye level and spoke. 'My mate is kind and wants me to spare you,' the man's eyes widen and he gives a sly smirk, but Kirishima finishes, 'however, I am not as kind, and therefor you will suffer for far longer than being eaten.'

The snake-like tendril of water rose higher and whipped the man out over the open waters and out of sight. The blonde stumbles to the edge of the dock and drops to his knees. Bakugou looked out over the now calming waves in search of the man, but found nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few chapters left! Thanks for reading~
> 
> I love seeing your comments!


	19. Ch. 19

Ch. 19

Kirishima must have been finished with the man, as he slowly re-entered the shallows, and his eyes faded back to normal. Bakugou ran to the edge of the dock, eyes brimming with tears as the merman laid his head on his forearms on the dock and smiled gently up at him.

'Are you alright, Bakugou? He didn't get you, did he?'

Bakugou shook his head, a tender smile spreading across his face. "Thanks to you, I'm just fine. That was spectacular! I've never seen such incredible, raw power!" the blonde rambled excitedly, swiping his bangs away from the gash on his forehead. "Oh, what did you do with that dude anyway?"

Kirishima chuckled. 'There's a tiny, uninhabited island in the middle of this lake, I left him there. He can't get out of there.'

"Wow, you're diabolical, your highness," Bakugou snickered, gently running his fingers against cool, glittering scales. "So, when did I become 'your beloved' exactly?" he teased.

Kirishima's eyes grew wide, and his skin was about as red as his scales. He laughed nervously and replied. 'Well, I kinda felt that way all along, if I'm being honest. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I always wanted to call you mine.'

Bakugou smiled serenely, cupping the merman's chin in his hand and whispered, "I was hoping you would say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tiny chapter, but the Last chapter coming up next!
> 
> If NSFW content bothers you, I would recommend not reading the last chapter and just stopping here.
> 
> If you're okay with that content, please continue!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Comments always welcome~


	20. Ch. 20

Ch. 20

Bakugou gently laid Kirishima down in the filled bathtub and sat down on the edge, admiring his sleeping friend. After their thrilling afternoon, Bakugou had brought Kirishima back up to the lodge for food, the two snuggling on the couch as the sun set.

As Bakugou rose to leave, he felt gentle, slippery fingers brush his hand. He turned to see Kirishima smiling at him serenely. "Hey," he said softly, ruffling the merman's hair, "sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Kirishima snickered a little tune and snuggled into the blonde's hand. 'It's alright, I wasn't really asleep. 'Been lost in thought.. I just can't get something out of my head.'

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bakugou asked. 

Kirishima gently pulled Bakugou in closer by his arm, eyes hooded in lust, as he replied, 'I can't get the thought of your lips on my body out of my head.'

_____________________________

The bed creaks under the weight of the blonde man and his redheaded aquatic lover. But the squeaks and groans of the springs are easily drown out by the sensuous scene playing out on its' memory foam surface as Bakugou pulls Kirishima down on top of him. The merman trills excitedly, nipping and moaning at the blonde's neck as blueish- purple hickeys blossom over his fair skin like river lilies.

The blonde mewls under the soft bites, gently fingering the soft membrane of his lover's dorsel fin. Kirishima keens at the touch, sighing sweetly and allowing the large appendage to fan out, completely relaxed.

Bakugou pulls back for a moment, eyes surveying his merman. He knows the fish never wears any clothing, but for the first time, he feels as though he is truly seeing him, all of him. The ethereal glow shining off his scales in the setting sun turns the whole room into a hazy red chrysalis, the two lovers sealed off from everything but each other. The redhead flushes under his gaze. 'What is it Katsuki?'

Bakugou swoons, his given name sounding so natural on the redhead's tongue. "You're just...so beautiful," he whispers, "the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The merman melts into his embrace fervently, his heart beating so rapidly. 'Clearly you've never looked in a mirror, my love,' he chides, playfully nipping the blonde's ear and creeping a hand up Bakugou's shirt to squeeze a well-toned pec. 'Especially when you look like this,' he continued, giving his nipple a tight pinch. The blonde hissed and moaned, his face a mess of reds and pinks. Kirishima smirked, proud of how easily he could cause the blonde to unravel. He tugged on the shirt blocking his way. 'May I see more of you, my dear?'

Bakugou nodded quickly, a bit embarrassed as he whispered, "Just...d-don't stop."

Kirishima continued to pinch and twist at the pert little nubs, all the while littering Bakugou's shoulders, neck and stomach with kiss after kiss. Bakugou sat up, pulling Kirishima into his lap as he feverishly nibbled and bit at his lip. "I can't take it any more- Kiri, I want you."

Kirishima smiled seductively, tilting Bakugou's head to the side, exposing the junction of his shoulder and neck. 'Do you mean you want sex? Or do you actually want me as your mate? I am an Alpha, you know- you would be my mate for the rest of your life.'

Bakugou didn't need a second thought about it. "I understand. You know Kiri, I've never found anyone like you- and not just because you're a merman. No one has ever connected with me; people tolerate me, because of my talents, or my intelligence or my wealth, but you... you actually like being with me; you like me! You saved my life for God's sake! It may seem sudden, but I'd give anything to have a mate like you. And forever? Not nearly long enough for me- you're stuck with me 'til the end of ti- oof!"

Kirishima smothered Bakugou in kisses, the two laughing together in joy. Kirishima's purrs and trills were the sweetest melody Bakugou had ever heard, and his soul begged to hear it on a never-ending loop. "So, does that mean you'll do it? Do I get to be your mate?" Bakugou asked hesitantly.

Kirishima flipped Bakugou on his stomach on the bed and whispered in his ear, 'Oh, just try and stop me.'

___________________

Bakuguo hissed as clawed fingers gently worked open his tight hole. Kirishima had never been with a human before, so to Bakugou's mild embarrassment, he had to walk the fish through the delicate fingering process. To Bakugou's surprise, his lover caught on quickly, always making sure to talk to his partner and make sure he had ample time to adjust to each new intrusion.

By this point, Kirishima's sweet ministrations and tender words were causing Bakugou to come undone, hammering back into Kirishima's palm to catch that delicious burn on his rim. He exclaimed weakly, voice breaking with desire. "Please Kiri- I'm ready baby," he begged.

The merman snickered, slowly easing out his fingers. 'Eager, huh? Anything you say, _princess.'_

Bakugou's retort was instantly cut off by a yelp as Kirishima slammed his large, ribbed cock deep inside him. He had been warned of the unique shape beforehand, Kiri saying something about 'needing to be sturdier with his usual wet environment,' but nothing could have prepared the blonde for the enticing burn, his insides massaged and pounded simultaneously with each thrust. Bakugou dug his teeth into a pillow, trying to quiet his moans as his lover's claws dug into the flesh of his shoulders. Kirishima pulled Bakugou up by his hair, seating the blonde fully on his cock. Bakugou screamed out, each thrust of the merman's hips sending bolts of energy through his body. Bakugou leaned back into the merman's powerful chest, feeling the gasps for air, and the heavy beat of his heart. Kirishima took both of the blonde's hands to his lips to place a tender kiss. Bakugou flushed at the gentle touches, his heart fluttering in his chest as he whimpered and whined with each slam of his hips.

Kirishima trilled and cooed softly in his ear, his adorations too powerful for the English language. 'Are you sure this is what you want? We are getting close, my love, and once it's done, there's no turning back.' His smile was kind, but his eyes betrayed a sliver of insecurity; an unspoken worry that Bakugou may change his mind.

Bakugou thrust his hips back into Kirishima's waist with all his might, as if to punctuate his decision. The blonde wrapped both of his arms around the merman's neck behind him, pulling him as close as he could. "I've never been more sure of anything Kiri; No holding out on me now damnit! Please, please mark me- I want to be yours!"

Kirishima chuckled between grunts of exhaustion. 'As you wish. This will sting a little, but I promise to take good care of you, from now to forever,' he cooed softly. He bent low over the soft skin of the blonde's shoulder, giving the softest of kisses before he bit down, hard. Bakugou cursed and yelped at the pain, but was overcome with ecstasy as the merman climaxed, his knot buried deep in his human lover. Bakugou's release came shortly after, the pleasure too great as he sighed contentedly, letting his head loll back against Kirishima's shoulder. The merman laughed sweetly, purring as he kissed blonde tresses softly.

'My mate,' he hummed softly, cradling the blonde in his arms. 'I always wondered when I would find you; I waited so many years alone, just thinking about you- where you were, who you'd be, what you'd be like. I could have never imagined that this is how I would find you: getting poisoned by your food, you nursing me back to health, and saving your life. Our story's a bit odd, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.'

Bakugou hummed in agreement, thoughtful, before sitting bolt upright and turning (as best he could) to stare dumbfounded at this new mate. "Poisoned on my food?! You mean _that's_ why you were so damn sick? YOU were the one who stole my fuckin' curry?!!"

Kirishima stared at him, shocked for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.

'Oh Katsuki, my love, you really are something,' he snickered, pulling the blonde into his chest. 'I really do love you, my mate.'

The blonde blushed, wanting to growl back, but there, held so warm and secure against is true love's chest, he let his irritation fizzle out. He smiled tenderly up into his merman's shimmering eyes as he took his face in his hands. "Yeah, yeah, I get it- 'dumb human'. But what's important is that I love you, and I'm very proud to be your mate. I'm sorry I made you wait."

Kirishima shook his head and smiled sweetly. 'It was worth it.'

**' _You were worth it._ '**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Final chapter unlocked~
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! If so, make sure to check out some of my other works! I would love to hear from all you lovelies again <3
> 
> Comments always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little set up here before we meet both characters! Hope you enjoy it!  
> First chapter is short and sweet, but it picks up!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or suggestions!


End file.
